Making Lemonade
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: A sequel of sorts to When Life Gives You Lemons. Background on the OCs and other unrelated one-shots. Chapter 1:  "Sam O'Connor had inherited a strange combination of things from his deceased parents."


**AN: Welcome to **_**Making Lemonade!**_** So, these'll just be unrelated one-shots. To kick things off, I'm gonna go indepth on our beloved (I hope) OCs, in hopes that they'll be better understood.**

* * *

Sam O'Connor had inherited a strange combination of things from his deceased parents. If you asked the blond teen about when he discovered his bisexuality, he'd tell you he was about five and it was because of his mom. His temper was, he claimed, from his father's genes. And his guilty, ever-present concience? Yet another gift from his dear mother.

Darla O'Connor was a simply, loving woman-the stereotypical wife and mother. She loved animals, cooked every meal they ate as a family, and wanted everything for her son that she couldn't have.

She had given Sam a doll when he was around five years old, in order for him to be more well-rounded. She was beautiful, with porcelain skin, glossy blue eyes, curly brown hair and thin pink lips. He named her Becca Winter (cause she wore a snowflake white dress) and he loved her. So did his mother. His father, however, was a different story.

Zachary O'Connor was a hard drinker. He had a quick temper and alcohol was the gasoline to that fire. He hit Darla when she had given Sam that doll. He said his son would not own such a "girly-ass toy".

But Sam wouldn't let anyone touch Becca. She meant the world to him. Most people thought a boy owning a doll was soft, but having a feminine side only hardened Sam's outer shell. He beat up some older kids in the local park for trying to steal his precious doll.

It was then Darla O'Connor had instilled something else into her son: a guilty concience. He still had the short fuse-it was genetic on his father's side. But after his mother's lecture about how hurting others was wrong, he felt bad everytime he lost control. Which was almost as bad as losing control all over again.

Darla was a saint. And that's how Sam knew he ended up in heaven when that driver rammed into her car, killing her instantly.

Sam lived with his father for ten years. They settled into a not-so-traditional routine: Zachary would drink from morning till night. Sam would go about his day as normally as possible. And if Sam ever did anything that displeased his father (the memory of his first boyfriend, Nico, came to mind), Zachary would hit Sam around a few times. Sam would take it, though. How could he not? He was a tough boy. Besides, his father was his only parent left-and what boy would hit his father back?

When Sam came home from basketball practice when he was fourteen, he was greeted by strange cars parked in his driveway. Feet thudding against the pavement, the blond boy ran into his house. His father was nowhere to be seen. A tall dark man looking like he walked out of _MIB _approached him. Man In Black informed Sam that he was taking his father into custody for alcoholism and child abuse. Sam protested-where would he go? He was sent to live with his aging Aunt Julie and Uncle Oliver.

Sam lived a fairly normal life with his aunt and uncle. But soon, they grew tired of the lively Chicago suburb. Packing up everything, the three moved to Lima, Ohio.

In Lima, Sam found happiness. He met Artie Abrams, a loyal friend. With Artie's persuading, he joined New Directions. There he met Becca Winter.

Well, not really. He met Kurt Hummel, the living male version of his beloved doll. That was the main reason he had asked the countertenor out. Though he quickly found Kurt to be charming, witty, intelligent, and easy to get along with once he let his guard down.

* * *

But Sam's temper still got the best of him sometimes. Kurt was over at Sam's house for the first time. He was examining Sam's room when a peculiar sight for a teenage boy's room caught his eye.

"Sam? What's this?" he asked. He was pointing at Becca Winter.

"Uh, nothing." Sam answered nervously.

Kurt was intrigued by the beautiful doll and took her off his boyfriend's shelf.

"Hey, Kurt, put her down." Sam commanded. His boyfriend didn't listen and continued to ignore the blond's demands. It was only when Becca Winter had flown across the room and Kurt was clutching his cheek with a hurt and confused expression did Sam know what he had done.

"Kuh-Kurt...Oh my god, Kurt...sw-sweetie, I am so _so _sorry." Sam apologized. Kurt was backing out of the room slowly, his expression unchanged.

"S-Sam..." was all that escaped his mouth.

"Kurt...I'm so sorry."

"I...I know..."

"I'll t-text you...?"

Kurt nodded without meeting his boyfriend's gaze, before leaving Sam to his misery.

* * *

Kurt forgave Sam eventually, but he didn't forgive himself. And slushie-ing Luka out of spiteful jealousy only made things worse. There was only one person who could ease his self-pity.

Emily Brighton. The country girl started out as being a shoulder to cry on when stess and guilt got the better of him because she reminded him of his mom. She sat with him and listened to his complaints and lamentations without judgement. She was his life preserver in choppy seas, the maternal comfort he had missed all manifested into one single organism. But she had said something his mom would never say.

"It **is** your fault, Sam."

That got Sam to open his eyes. "Exqueese me? It is?"

Emily stared at him wearily. "Yea! I mean, you're lettin' the guilt and everythin' swallow you whole. You just gotta let go and start livin'. Really, Kurt's not gonna wait around foreva' for you to stop hatin' yerself. It's like, if Kurt and Luka can forgive you, you should be able to forgive yerself."

Sam always remembered those words. And even when he had to break things off with Kurt, he didn't stay mad at himself. Because now, he had Emily-someone who could see the good in him.

And if she could see it, Sam supposed he could see the good in himself too.

* * *

**AN: Too cheesy? Too short? I hope not. Three more backgrounds and various one-shots to look forward to!**

**Hey, did anybody else hear about the Sam announcement? Apparently, he was on iCarly. I'm trying to find that episode so I can get a good look at him. He'd better be good!**


End file.
